Daughter of Death
by Yume no Neko
Summary: Rillaine wasn't called Daughter of Evil for nothing. And she'll have her brother BACK. One way, or another. Based on 'Daughter of Evil', after the execution of Allen. Rated T for killing.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: Somehow, an idea found it's way into my mind that somehow transformed into a full blown story that somehow got it's plot developed almost to the end. And I was bored enough to sit at my computer to type it out. So I'm posting a prologue and see if anyone likes it and should I post the first chapter and type the rest out. Enjoy!**  
_

_Prologue_

Very few things on Earth hurt as much as breaking the bond of twins that already lived half of their lives separated, reunited, and then broken apart. Rillaine would know that. Because that second when the guillotine fell and severed her brother's head from his shoulders, she felt a searing pain in her neck. And when her hand flew to her neck as she screamed for her brother, she felt liquid on her fingers.

Blood.

She knew it was because she was supposed to be the one whose head was supposed to be severed; she was the one who should be paying the price. But instead her brother was the one kneeling in front of the deathly device, with a smile on his blood covered face. It felt terrible; her brother had suffered death with a smile on his face. He suffered so much more, and yet all he ever asked for was her smile.

She saw the woman of red look at her with a horrified expression, no doubt noticing the blood around her neck. But that was simply the bond of twins. They felt each other's pain, and if one was sad, the other also shed tears, and if one died the other also bled. Her brother's head was severed, so she bled on the same place where the deathly knife cut him.

The woman of red seemed confused and surprised. But as she caught her eyes, Rillaine realized that she knew. She knew the she lived and that it was Allen on the guillotine. She knew that instead of the princess she executed the servant. And she planned it that way, because she knew it would hurt the daughter of evil more than any death could.

At that moment such hate burned inside Rillaine she looked the woman of Red directly in the eye, with her own eyes filled with so much rage that the woman of red flinched and a tiniest spark of true fear appeared in her eyes. Rillaine, however, saw the spark clearly and, with malice filled smile mouthed the red woman.

_You will pay._

With that, she turned and walked away, her cloak swishing behind her. It just wouldn't do to be discovered now, no, no. Let them believe the tyrant princess died for a while longer. That way it will be a surprise for all of them. But first, she had to get Allen back. And she knew how. A maniacal grin appeared on her face.

_I know just the way. It seems I will have to visit __**him**__ again._


	2. The deal with the Devil

**Author's note: Prologue seemed a bit too short and I already had this typed out so I thought, why not?**

* * *

Rillaine, still wearing the cloak Allen gave her to escape, walked with a brisk pace to the sea. In a few days they would be choosing the new queen, no doubt that Red general, Germaine, the woman who executed her brother. And on the way she heard rumors that she will then marry the Prince of Blue, Kyle, that she once fell in love with, to unite the two kingdoms. Rillaine scoffed. They wouldn't even have time to plan the wedding if she had anything to say about it.

She came to the small chapel near the ocean and, not even casting a glance to the small building, walked further to the beach. The sun was beginning to set, twilight just beginning to form.

_Perfect._

With her signature smirk still in place Rillaine shed the long cloak and let it pool around her feet in the sand. She kicked off her shoes, and threw the pants and socks to the side. Now clad in just a fluttering oversized white shirt that covered her only to her upper thigh, she slowly walked to the water. She took a deep breath and, with her head held high, stepped into the sea.

She walked with slow measured steps, her gaze never wavering from the last sliver of sun going down the horizon. And once the last sliver disappeared and all that remained were rays of dying sun, she stopped, with the water almost reaching the hem of her shirt. The small gust of wind blew through her golden locks and she involuntarily shivered. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a small chest floated right in front of her.

Her smirk grew bigger as she saw the small chest her twin and she buried in the beach all those years ago. She slowly stroked the top of the chest, remembering their childhood, when th- _she_ was still an innocent child. Allen never stopped being innocent.

"We will soon be together once again." She whispered and opened the top of the chest, taking the object inside. A small hand mirror. The second the mirror was taken out of the chest, the chest sank to the bottom of the ocean once again.

Rillaine looked to the dying twilight. She better hurry. She breathed mist into the mirror. As it fogged Rillaine started to write something on the surface.

Suddenly, the previously calm sea was disturbed with an incredibly strong wind, powerful enough to send a grown person flying.

Rillaine continued to write.

The waves, small and light only a few seconds ago, grew big, foaming on the tips, strong enough to rip a hull of any ship into pieces.

Rillaine, who was left untouched by the storm's rage, continued to write as if she wasn't aware of the storm.

The wind and the sea, which were previously just raging all undirected and without purpose, were now joining to form a tornado right in front of her. The sea withdrew from around her to form the tornado. The giant whirlwind then started to form and took shape. Once the whirlwind of sea and wind revealed a humongous demon, both the ocean and the winds calmed. Though the sea now reached only to Rillaine's knees.

The beast, black as the blackest night and it's eyes the color of fresh blood, looked around.

_"Who has summoned me?" _It's voice boomed although the shore, though Rillaine knew she, as his summoner, was the only one who could hear him.

"It is I, Rillaine, the mirror half of Allen. I am in need of your assistance." Rillaine spoke with a loud and clear voice. She addressed herself as Allen's mirror half as she knew that the term 'twins' did not exist in Hell.

The Devil looked down to see a girl he knew. An evil smirk grew on his deformed face as he knelt down in front of her. Rillaine knew she mustn't show fear or she would be devoured by the Devil. But if she played her cards right she could outsmart him.

_"Ah, I know you. You are the Daughter of Evil everybody in Hell talks so much about. I must say, you are quite popular amongst its residents. We gladly await you." _He told her with as kind of a smile as he could form, which wasn't kind at all. In Hell, the amount of your sins decides your position in the hierarchy. And with everything Rillaine has done during her life her position was pretty high.

Rillaine tried to imitate his smile but it came out as a devious smirk. "I'm afraid that my trip to Hell will have to be delayed. I still have business to do on Earth, and that is why I'm here: to propose a deal." Her devious smirk suddenly became so malicious that the Devil's curiosity skyrocketed.

_"What do you need of me?" _Devil asked slowly while stroking an imaginary beard with his oversized claws. Rillaine thought the gesture looked silly but she refrained from saying anything about it.

"So you agree to have a deal? Because if you don't, I'm afraid I can't tell you." Rillaine said with a a hurt expression that was anything but fake. If she told the devil her deal without him agreeing to it, it could turn the tables so suddenly and it wouldn't be in her favor.

_"You are good at this. Very well, I agree for the deal but only if I get something out of it." _The devil's curiosity was far too sparked to be extinguished now so he had no other choice but to agree. Though he would make sure he got as good as he gave.

"It's simple. Remember all those people I executed? Your hunger got sated for a quite a while." Rillaine said with a smirk.

_"That is true, I haven't had such a feast since the great plague. Do you wish to repeat it?" _The devil asked, hope almost detectable in his voice. While he was the master of death he had no direct influence over somebody's death, so in that way, his hands are tied. But if Rillaine was planning another slaughter… She was more than capable of it.

"Not only repeat it, but _increase it._ But for my plan to succeed, I will need a bit of your help."

_"I'm listening." _The devil linked his claws under his chin to indicate she had his full attention.

Rillaine smirked; she had him right where she wanted him. "I want you to borrow me your power over the dead, and I will return it once it is my time to join you in Hell." She told her proposal with a smirk.

_"And what, pray tell, are you planning to do with it?" _The devil was beginning to see where this lead. So she wanted to resurrect her brother and in turn she would bring a massacre so great it will be remembered for millenniums. So the tyrant princess really had a soft side. For her brother, at least.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." Rillaine gave him a fake angel-like smile. "So, I remember we had a deal?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The devil gave a smirk. "I believe we did." He raised a claw and with its tip lightly touched Rillaine's collarbone. The last thing Rillaine saw before passing out was an enormous flash of light.


	3. The Girl on the Shore

**Author's note: This chapter is posted early and dedicated to Anime. girl .666.777.888 for being my first reviewer. Enjoy!**

Clarith wiped her teary eyes with a white handkerchief as she exited the small chapel that was now her home. When the news of Michaela's death had reached her, her heart broke. She had lost her only friend, the only person who didn't treat her any differently because of her white hair.

Once the revolution started she moved to the chapel to live as the nun. She knew that the prince of the Marlon kingdom was infatuated with Michaela and once she died by the hand of the evil queen he started the revolution. She heard that the queen died in the revolution. But in truth, Clarith didn't understand what the point in it was since it won't bring Michaela back.

She shook her head of such thoughts and looked towards the young sunrise as it was slowly starting to give light to the sky. Her eyes softly traced the line of the ocean horizon, drinking the sight in slowly. As she was marveling at the sight her eyes caught sight of something that made her gasp.

There was a body on the shore.

Quickly gathering the hem of her dress she ran to the beach unmindful of the sand getting into her shoes. Once she came close enough to the girl that the Sea washed away on its shore she fell on her knees next to her.

Clarith touched the girl's wrist with shaking fingers and let out a sigh of relief once she felt a steady beating beneath her fingertips. When she confirmed that the girl was alive she looked better at who she probably saved. The girl appeared to be young, having just entered adulthood. Her shoulder-length golden locks were matted with salt and sand but otherwise seemed well cared for as was her skin.

'She must have been someone important.' Clarith concluded. But the young girl was clad in only an oversized men's shirt. Clarith blushed a bit when she noticed it didn't really cover much and took off her jacket to cover the girl. It wasn't much but it would at least give her some modesty. Now all she had to figure out was what was a woman of (probably) high class doing washed away on the shore and inappropriately dressed?

Deciding to ask her when she woke up Clarith lifted the girl onto her back with some difficulty. Clarith was glad that she wasn't heavy otherwise she couldn't have carried her. She slowly made her way to the chapel with the unconscious girl on her back. As she carried her she shivered how cold she was. Clarith quickly put her on her bed and put a heavy blanket over her. Poor girl, God only knows how long she was at the sea to be so freezing.

Clarith left and came back with a bowl of warm water and a damp rag. She started to clean the girl's face as she noticed something on her neck. Curious, Clarith removed the locks of yellow hair to see what it was. When she saw a fresh looking scar going all around the girl's throat she flinched back.

"God help me." Clarith said as she looked up at the cross hanging above her bed. It looked like she had her head cut off and then… attached back! She shook her head. It wasn't possible to still be breathing if the head was cut off! But how did she get such wound without dying?

Clarith looked at the scar like it would somehow tell her how it came to be. Without thinking she slowly set down the rag and with her index finger lightly traced the surface of the scar. But just as she was about to draw her hand back another hand grabbed her wrist suddenly.

"EEEEK!" Clarith yelped and drew her hand back so fast she fell off the bedside she was sitting on. She quickly sat up to look at the girl who was now propped on her elbows and was glaring at her like she was the one who tried to kill her. Clarith felt chills pass down her spine when she saw the girl's ghastly yellow eyes but Clarith had never seen such eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked curtly but cautiously. It only fueled Clarith's belief that she went through some very unpleasant experiences.

"M-my name is Clarith. I found you washed away on the shore and brought you here." Clarith hastened to explain. The girl's ghastly yellow eyes scanned the area around her with the cautiousness of a cat in an enemy territory. When Clarith stood up her eyes turned to her with lightning speed, muscles tensed.

"It's okay, I wish you no harm. May you please tell me your name?" Clarith asked with a comforting smile.

"My name…" She heard the girl murmur. For a moment her eyes seemed distant, like she was trying to remember her own name. Clarith frowned a bit. Had she lost her memory?

"I… I'm…" She looked like she was struggling to speak. She raised her eyes to look Clarith into hers. When she did, the older woman almost took a step back. Now her eyes weren't that strange ghastly blue color, they were the color of the sky. Clarith was about to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things when the younger girl spoke.

"I'm Ri…n. Rin. My name is Rin." The girl, now indentified as Rin, looked at Clarith with a confident look which quickly melted into a frown of confusion.

"Where am I?" She asked as she once again looked around the room she was in. It was fairly small, the bed she was lying on and a small table with two chairs was the only things in the room. On one side of the wall was a ticking clock and above the bed was a plain wooden cross. That was about it.

"You are in the chapel near the coast." Clarith answered. "Where are you from?"

Rin, formerly known as Rillaine, bit the inside of her cheek. She didn't count on anyone saving her. The last night and her deal with the devil now seemed like a memory from long ago but according to what Clarith told her it happened only one night ago. She would test it out later. Now she had to think how to answer Clarith. Despite being evil in nature she was brought up as a princess with manners and that included being nice to your host.

Clarith noticed Rin biting her cheek and looking deep in thought. The suspicion that she lost her memory returned. But she better be sure.

"Rin, do you remember anything from your past?" Rin snapped her head up in confusion. Clarith thought she lost her memory? A light bulb went off in Rin's head. If she thought she lost her memory she wouldn't have to make up a story about her past, because she wouldn't have it.

"Um…no." Rin said with a 'lost girl' face. Better keep up the act. It wouldn't do to be discovered now.

Just as Clarith had suspected, Rin probably hit her head on a rock when she fell into the sea. Last night there was a storm, and even though it was unbelievably short it was so strong that a few ships from the port were ripped apart. In Clarith's mind, Rin was lucky she survived.

Too bad Clarith didn't know that 'Rin' was the one that caused the said storm.

"Well, you can stay here until we find somebody who knows you or you remember anything." Clarith suggested with a small smile. She had been very lonely in the chapel all by herself. Maybe Rin will become her new friend, and maybe fill the hole in her heart that Michaela left.

She had no idea how wrong she was. If she knew she would've stabbed Rin in the back when she was asleep that very night.


	4. The Boy in the Mortuary

**Author's note: Well, this one is a bit shorter than the last two chapter because I was in a bit of a hurry to get it done by today. So to make it up, the next chapter is going to be a little longer. Enjoy!**

**Demolition Panda: I am kind of confused why does everybody think that Rin would kill Clarith. She came to bring back Allen and to take vengence, she's not going to kill evrybody she passes by. (Just those she feel like killing.)  
**

* * *

It had been a week since Clarith had found Rin on the shore and decided to take her in. And only a few days since Clarith started to feel this feeling of fear and dread, almost anticipation whenever she came within two feet of Rin. It was something in the short girl's aura that simply frightened her and gave her the aforementioned feeling. But she didn't want to make Rin uncomfortable so she did her best to ignore it. She ignored it successfully until one evening.

They were eating dinner, (a simple bowl of broth each, and even though Rin was used to much better meals she didn't complain once, keeping up the 'lost memory' act) when Rin asked a question that made Clarith raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Do you know where the mortuary is?" She suddenly blurted looking as innocent as she could.

"Why would you want to know that?" Clarith asked in confusion and disbelief.

Rin let her spoon fall in her half eaten dish and looked at her hands in her lap. In order to resurrect Allen she needed his body. She knew she would be able to reattach his head but the better the state of the body the easier it would be to bring him back. But she had no idea where was the mortuary house was and for Clarith to tell her she had to have a reason.

"I… had a dream last night." Good, that was a good start. "And I saw a boy. A-and I think he might have been my brother. But I'm not sure if it was a dream… or a memory." Rin silently cursed herself for stuttering. She hadn't planned to, even though it probably helped the 'lost girl' act. But thinking about Allen hurt. He was her other half, and he was cut away from her, literally. It hurt more than any physical pain could.

"Why do you want to go to the mortuary though?" Clarith's voice made her snap her head up. "Does he work there or something?"

Rin almost asked her if she was serious. Honestly, how dumb do you have to be to _not _figure out that he was dead? The part 'might _have been_' should have been hint enough. But just as she was about to explain (politely) Clarith's eyes widened and she spoke.

"Wait, you mean he's… dead?" Clarith wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out sooner. She saw Rin flinch when she asked that. No wonder she was asking where the mortuary was; she probably wanted to check if her brother's body was there, to see if she remembered something or if it was, hopefully, just a dream.

"I understand. I'm sorry." She told Rin as she grasped her hand in a comforting manner. "I had a friend who died a little before revolution started. She was like a sister to me, and when I lost her, it hurt so much." Clarith's own eyes started to mist from remembering. She jerked her head up as she felt Rin's hand on hers.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Rin muttered, trying to avoid her eyes.

"It's okay." Clarith wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "It's not your fault anyway, it's the queen's. She was the one who ordered for her to be killed." Clarith didn't miss how Rin flinched and bowed her head at the mention of the Queen.

"Was your brother killed by the queen also? Do you remember how he died?" Clarith asked silently. The grip on her hand tightened considerably, to the point where it actually hurt.

"He died protecting me." Was all Rin said before she stood up and left with a quiet 'I'm not hungry anymore'. Clarith watched her retreating back and felt guilty in her chest. She knew how painful it was to remember Michaela. And she just opened her mouth and probably scratched at the opening wound. Nevertheless, she took a piece of paper and a quill and ink. Hastily writing down instructions which Rin asked for in a messy handwriting she left the paper on the table as she went to clear the table and wash the dishes.

Rin entered her bedroom, a small room next to Clarith's with a bed and a small nightstand. She jumped on her bed and buried her head in a small pillow. She almost snorted when she remembered how she used to do that at home, only with a queen sized bed and several big, fluffy pillows. Back then she would wait for Allen to find her and comfort her. Back then, she would rant about what pissed her off to him and he would listen patiently. Back then, he would hug her and tell her it's okay, and that everything will be well again by the end of the day if she only smiled. Back then, she would smile brightly at him and hug him and tell him he was right, and ask him if he would make her a snack.

Those memories now seemed an entire lifetime away. A happier, but bloodier lifetime. Still happier though. And she would do everything in her now almost limitless power to bring that lifetime back. With memories of Allen's and hers childhood, and all the time he was with her she fell asleep with a bloody tear running down her cheek. Because to evil tears didn't mean anything if they are made of water. And Allen meant everything to her.

* * *

When Rin awoke once more it was dark outside. Unable to go back to sleep, Rin stood up and went to Clarith's ajar door to peek at the only clock in the chapel that she knew of. Carefully opening the door further ajar so it wouldn't creek she glanced at the Clock above Clarith's bed. A little past midnight.

The fact that she could see the clock clearly surprised her. It seemed like her senses improved. Satisfied with the knowledge she was about to close the door when her eyes fell on something on the table. Making sure once more that Clarith was asleep Rin slipped inside and hastily grabbed the paper before disappearing.

She grinned when she saw that on the paper were instructions to the mortuary she asked for. She pocketed the paper and ran to her room.


	5. The Queen's new Servant

**Author's note: See, this chapter is longer. And to those who were hoping for Rin to kill somebody (yes, I'm looking at you Demolition Panda) I hope you're happy because I almost broke my finger with the speed I was writing. Enjoy.  
**

Rin adorned the clothes and the cloak she wore the night she made the deal with the devil and slipped out the chapel's door silent as a shadow. As she followed the instructions she memorized from the paper she fingered the kitchen knife she grabbed on her way out. As for the clothes, she found them two days ago on the shore not far from the place Clarith found her, along with the mirror she used to summon the Devil. In truth, the main reason why she took them was to put them on Allen. She guessed that if the man in the mortuary wanted to keep the people fooled that they executed her and not her brother, Allen would probably still be wearing that dress. As convincing as he looked she would rather spare her brother the embarrassment of waking in the girl's clothes.

That thought made Rin wonder a bit. Since when did she become this compassionate? Back when she was still a princess of Lucifenia she relished in other people's misery, including her brother's. But now she actually wanted to spare her brother the embarrassment. She didn't know why she changed in such a way. If anything, she should have been even more evil than before.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost missed the place where the instructions told the mortuary was. But while most people would feel dread and sorrow of the dead while standing in front of the dark looming building Rin felt strangely eerie, like she belonged there. She concluded it was because of her new powers. With her eyes glowing deadly yellow once more she loudly knocked on the black painted door. She heard thumps inside and after a minute the sound of footsteps getting closer. The doors opened revealing a ghostly figure of a boy.

Despite herself Rin had to force herself not to stare at him. He appeared young, maybe a little older than her, with messy white hair and pale eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes, easily the only dark color on him. It was actually a bit strange that somebody who worked in a mortuary would wear so much white.

"Can I help you Miss?" The boy asked with a tired expression on his face.

"Yes, I believe you can." Rin let an evil smirk appear on her face as she forced herself through the door. The boy's eyes showed fear for a split second before he turned and tried to run. But before he could make two full steps Rin revealed the kitchen knife and, with the speed of a tiger, stabbed the boy in the back. As the knife stabbed him right through the lungs all he let out was a soft gasp before he tumbled on the floor.

Rin looked at the corpse on the floor, then at the bloody knife she held, then back to the corpse. She wasn't repulsed by the sight of blood. In fact she found herself tasting the blood staining the knife. Strange. Wasn't she worrying that she was going soft only a few minutes ago? It seemed that wasn't the case as she was thoroughly enjoying licking the blood of a murdered boy off the knife he was murdered with. Rin shrugged nonchalantly and decided to think about it some other time. She went to look for Allen when a thought occurred to her. She had never resurrected somebody. She had no idea how to. Her eyes drifted to the dead boy on the floor. Well, she might as well practice.

She knelt to the boy's side and closed her eyes. As the powers didn't come with a manual Rin concluded she didn't need one. And true enough, behind the closed eyes was a darkness that spoke with the voice of a devil.

_"You can simply reanimate the body, the soul isn't needed so it's left for me to devour."_

Rin smirked. She didn't need his soul, the devil can feast on it as he wished, but was in need of a new servant. She put her hand over the wound, letting it soak in blood, and murmured:

_"Now, you shall walk once again."_

The second her words left her mouth the body beneath her tensed. A second later the boy opened his eyes, but they were vacant. Rin removed her hand from the boy's back and stood up. The boy followed her lead slowly, and stood facing her though his eyes were down and concealed with his bangs. Rin frowned and with her index and forefinger pushed the boy's chin up to look him in the eyes. The boy did so with little to no resistance. His eyes were… dead would be the best way to describe them. They were discolored and unseeing. The boy wasn't alive; he was just a moving corpse.

To test her theory Rin let go of his chin and slapped him so hard he fell on the floor. Then she kicked him hard enough to break a few ribs. When the boy remained on the ground she commanded him to stand up. He did so. Rin frowned. The boy didn't show any pain from the injuries and obeyed her without a single emotion or hesitation.

"This won't do." She murmured and closed her eyes, summoning the devil. Just as before the disembodied voice spoke from the darkness.

_"You are in need of me?"_

"Yes. The guy I just resurrected is nothing but a puppet, if even that. How do I bring somebody back completely, so they are the way they were before they died?"

_"There is a difference between 'resurrecting and 'reanimating'. Those reanimated will simply be able to move and listen to your commands. But why would you want to resurrect somebody?"_

"It doesn't concern you, now tell me."

_"It does concern me if you are planning to bring a soul back from Hell."_

"So in order to truly resurrect somebody I need to bring their soul back to their body? How do I do that?"

_"Princess Rillaine, I hope you're not trying to resurrect your mirror half. For that to happen you need to do much more than just say a few words."_

"So it's possible?"

_"…"_

"**Well**?"

_"You are his other side of the looking glass and the keeper of one of the seven deadly sins, so it might be possible."_

"One of the seven deadly sins? Are you talking about the four mirrors of Lucifenia?"

_"Yes, you already have one so you should be able to call the other three to you. But you would be taking a soul out of Hell for that. Our deal was to get me souls to devour, not take them back."_

"What's one soul compared to thousands I can reap? And I believe part of our deal was getting me the power to resurrect Allen. And remember, I have the power over the dead now. If you don't hold your end of the bargain I can make it so that nobody ever dies again."

_"You can't do that!"_

"I'm the grim reaper now, remember? The direct bond between Hell and Earth. If I don't act, if the bond is broken you would be left starving."

_"… You truly are the 'Daughter of evil'. Very well, I will show you."_

The voice in the abyss she was speaking to became quiet once more. Only seconds later Rin's mind was assaulted with images of an altar, seven people standing around a person lying on it. They each hold a unique object and their eyes each glow their own color. The image appeared before her for only half a second but to Rin it seemed like hours, letting her memorize every single detail, before it disappeared and Rin opened her eyes to find herself once again in a mortuary.

Rin looked at the puppet of a boy she reanimated. She put her finger on her lips. Maybe he could still be of use.

"You, can you speak?" Rin asked in a tone she used when she addressed her subjects. The boy flinched ever so slightly and nodded.

"What is your name then?" Rin asked again.

"Piko." The boy replied meekly.

"Very well Piko, from now on you will address me as Milady or Rin-sama and you will do my biding. Understood?" Rin said with her arms crossed. When the boy simply nodded she slapped him, but not hard enough to knock him down again.

"Answer me when I tell you something." She commanded. Honestly, did death make him dumber or was he always this dense?

"Yes Milady." Piko nodded again and bowed slightly. Rin raised an eyebrow. Something about Piko reminded her a bit of Allen. Maybe it was because they both seemed a bit childlike. (AN: I wanted to put shota-ish, but that's not even a word.)

"Good. Now show me where the body of Princess Rillaine is kept." Rin commanded him. Even if Piko checked he had no way of knowing who was the boy wearing Rillaine's clothes, so it was easier to just address Allen as Rillaine, the one he was impersonating the day he died.

"Yes Milady, this way." Piko bowed again and led Rin deeper to the mortuary. Rin followed at a brisk pace to the back room. The room was filled with tables which were covered with a sheet each. And every single one had a body underneath. Piko came to one table that stood a little further back and flung the sheet from it. And true to his words, beneath the sheet was a person who looked exactly like herself. If the two didn't stand next to one another one would have no way to tell them apart, but if you looked really hard you'd notice that the jaw line of the dead twin was a bit sharper and other small differences that distinguished him from his twin and marked him as a boy.

Rin stroked her brother's cold cheek with gentle fingers and a sad smile, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Piko who, despite Rin's belief, hadn't lost his intelligence when she killed him. But as he didn't know the whole story he assumed that the dead twin on the table was the princess and the twin stroking 'her' cheek was the famed servant who came for her 'sister's' body. But he didn't have time to contemplate it when Rin turned to him with a glare.

"Leave us, but stay within hearing distance."

"Yes Milady." Piko bowed and turned to exit the room. He stayed close to the door, as Rin commanded, but the mortuary was so quiet that he could hear what happened in the next room.

Rin carefully stripped Allen from the gown he wore when he was impersonating her, frowning when she noticed that his head wasn't sewn back for the burial. Rin wasn't sure if it went in her favor or not, as it would have been easier to carry the body with the head attached but that would just leave additional scars and that mean they would probably have to remove the stitches when he was resurrected. Rin decided it didn't matter and continued stripping the dress from her brother's body, careful not to get it bloody.

It took her only ten minutes to switch their clothes so that they were both dressed in their own clothes. When she was done with the task she called for Piko who looked shocked to see that the dead princess was now alive and the twin who came for her was now lying on the table. It took Piko a few seconds to realize she actually just switched their clothes. A good thing too, because if he had been contemplating a second longer, he would have earned himself another slap on the face.

"Piko, you will carry him for me." The princess pointed at the body of her twin. If Piko was surprised that the princess' twin was a boy he didn't show it. He positioned the body on his back and followed Rin out the door, into the dark night.


	6. The Rite begins

**Author's rant (because these are really becoming rants): Yay, another chapter done! I'm already working on another one and it will be done by tomorrow if my predictions are correct. And with my awesome prediction skills I think Allen will be resurrected in just one or two chapters! **

**Reviews will only make my update faster, so feel free to write one!**

* * *

Rin was restless. In order to resurrect Allen she had to find a decent spot to raise the altar. And the only place she deemed halfway suitable was none other than the city square. So she set on the way to the square, Piko with Allen's body just a few paces behind her. While Allen's body would have been too heavy for his thin frame to even lift, his dead body didn't have such limitations, so he easily matched Rin's haste walk.

As Rin came to stand on the edge of the square a slight wind picked up and ruffled her yellow and black dress. Much more time passed than she thought it would and the dawn would be in only a couple of hours. She didn't know how long the ritual would last because her vision seemed like hours but it actually lasted just a fraction of a second. But no matter how long it would last she had to make sure she wasn't interrupted. Suddenly an idea stuck her and her eyes glowed a deadly yellow as she smirked.

She set her feet almost a meter apart and swung her arms like she was swinging open heavy gates. In that instant, a sharp wind picked up, forming a tornado around the entire square around Rin and Piko in the matter of seconds, swishing through their clothes wildly. Such a sudden change in weather didn't go unnoticed by the nearby houses' residents, who began peeking through the windows to see what was causing all the commotion. To say that they were shocked at what they saw was an understatement.

Rin on the other hand paid no heed to her growing audience and approached the middle of the square, though she stopped just short of the middle. She raised her hands from her sides, fingers pointed towards the ground. She stomped her foot against the ground so hard it shook at the same time as she wound her arms to her chest, fists against her collarbone and elbows together. The ground rumbled as a violent earthquake passed through it. It got even more violent as Rin seemed to be straining her arms upwards, like she was trying to lift something heavy. A the same time out of the ground in front of her a giant rectangle altar raised out if the ground, followed by a wide step surrounding it. It looked like a two step rectangle pyramid.

People outside of the tornado were screaming and scrambling out of the way, because every time somebody got too close a whip made out of wind whirled out of the tornado and literally cut the unfortunate soul in half. But while the tornado was an excellent physical protection it was still just wind and left Rin's actions for all to see. People who didn't have their tongues scared out of their mouths were running for cover and going to alert the guards to get the Prince and the Red general of what was happening in the town square.

It actually took Rin almost half an hour to fully raise the altar. Special powers or not she was raising a few tons of earth and it took time and endurance. Beads of sweat covered Rin's forehead by the time she finished. She took a few seconds to steady her breathing and compose herself fully. When she did, she straightened her back and, without looking back, beckoned Piko to come with a flick of her hand.

Piko saw the gesture and carried Allen's body to Rin. Rin turned and extended her arms to him, signaling that she wanted her brother's body. Piko turned and let Allen slide from his back to Rin's waiting arms. She staggered a bit under his weight but steadied herself fairly quickly. She turned to Piko again.

"Distance yourself. Don't come anywhere near the altar unless I call you." She commanded him.

"Yes Milady." Piko said in his usual monotone and watched as Rin climbed on the step around the altar and with great care laid Allen on the actual altar which rose to half her height. She positioned Allen so he was lying like he was in a coffin. Piko, even from about ten yards away from the altar, didn't fail to notice the gentleness she handled her bother with. He had to admit it confused him. He remembered stories about princess Rillaine from when he was alive, and all of them agreed in one thing: that she was ruthless tyrant who knew nothing but bringing pain and suffering to others. Piko wondered what happened to make her so different from how the stories described her.

He was cut out of his musing as he saw Rin stand at the head of the altar and stretch her arms to her sides, like she was stopping somebody. But whatever motion she was going to make was interrupted by two horsemen that came galloping towards the place of commotion.

* * *

The red general, known as Germaine, didn't waste a second in kicking Kyle out of bed (literally, that man was a heavy sleeper) and mounting her horse when she heard from her guards that princess Rillaine was at the city square and seemingly performing some bizarre ritual. Even though she had no idea what was the princess planning she knew from personal experience that it couldn't be anything good and that it will most likely result in somebody's death. But what also confused her was that Kyle didn't seem slightest bit surprised to hear the news that the tyrant princess was alive. As they both galloped to the square where it was all taking place she turned to him with a grim face.

"You don't seem surprised that the princess is alive."

Kyle looked away: "She is alive because we executed her twin, not her."

Germaine almost fell off her horse: "What? You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I noticed when he was sitting in the cell," Kyle answered: "I was going to set him free and alert the guards that the princess is alive when he confessed."

"Confessed what?" Germaine asked with a furrowed brow. She didn't like the fact that both of them knew and did practically nothing about it.

"He was the one that killed Michaella. Under Rillaine's orders or not, he killed her. He deserved to die." Kyle's words sounded like they were dipped in venom and oozing with hate. Germaine didn't say anything after that, opting to ride in silence the rest of the way. When they came to the city square they were shocked at what they saw.

Just as the guards described it to them, a tornado was surrounding the area and in the middle of it was a crudely shaped altar that _wasn't _there before with a figure that was unmistakably Rillaine standing at the head of it. And a body on the altar. Because of the tornado many details were blurred and it was hard to tell who was on the altar but Germaine and Kyle had a pretty good guess at who it was.

Hearing the hooves drumming on the hard concrete ground Rillaine halted her ritual and turned to them. Recognizing the people who were riding the said horses a maniacal grin filled with promises of untold pain crossed her face.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Prince of Blue' and the 'Red General'. I was wondering when you were going to join us!" She called them by their nicknames they had been given back when she was still the ruler of Lucifenia. But for some reason violent shivers ran down both of their spines as she said their names.

"What are you doing here Rillaine? How are you doing all this? Answer us!" Kyle yelled at her and was about to step into the tornado before a peasant girl stopped him.

"Please don't approach it! If anybody comes too close they are cut in half! Already six people lost their lives this way!" She screamed at him with tears in her eyes. Kyle chose to believe her. And true to her word Germaine spied at least two of those people around the deadly tornado, their bodies literally sliced in half. She could feel her stomach twisting slightly at the gruesome sight of intensities strewn around like cattle for slaughter.

"Damn, and I was hoping I'd get rid of you quickly. No matter, you are powerless to stop me now!" Rillaine yelled to them and let out a laugh that froze the blood in the veins of everybody who heard it.

Rin was extremely satisfied with the expressions of terror on the faces of people who nearly managed to destroy her if it wasn't for her twin. But it was their downfall that they underestimated her and her love for her brother. And they would be paying a heavy price for their miscalculation. Rin resumed her pose once again and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, it wasn't only her irises that were glowing yellow, her whole eyes were enfolded in the light. She turned her head upwards and yelled to the sky:

"With the power bestowed upon me by the devil, I summon the demons of the seven deadly sins! Now, come to me!" As the finished the spell she she clapped her hands with such force it sent a gigantic sound wave that extended across the whole square and through the tornado, effectively knocking down most of the people there with its force, including Kyle and Germaine.

When the power wave ended glowing circles appeared on the ground around the altar. One blue, one green, one pink, one red, one purple and one teal. To the horror of everyone looking six people started to raise out of their circles, limp like string-less marionettes and eyes closed. When they all emerged from their colored glowing circles they levitated, literally _levitated_, above them for a second before the circles disappeared and they dropped to their feet. They all opened their eyes and sent their meanest glares to Rin and in return, she gave them one of their own.

Kyle and Germaine were looking frightened at the figures that literally appeared out of ground. The one with blue hair Germaine recognized as Kyle's brother, who, if she remembered correctly, was a judge in Marlon kingdom. Next to him was a tall handsome man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. On the purple man's left was a girl with short green hair and somber grey clothes. On her side was a woman with pink hair and mismatched red kimono, green sash and yellow hairpin that all seemed to have a bit of blood on them. On pinkette's left was another girl who was dressed in a wedding dress with long teal hair tied in pigtails. She seemed tired and uninterested. And next to her... Germaine's jaw almost dropped.

"Cousin Conchita!?" She gaped at the woman in an elaborate red dress that accented her generous bust. Last she heard of her she went back to Belzenia, their home country. What was she doing participating in this absurd ritual?

Germaine turned to Kyle hoping he would have an answer but he was just as bewildered as her. Germaine turned her head back to the ritual going on before her almost hoping she would understand if she watched. But the seven people around the altar were just standing there glaring at each other.

What was going on?

* * *

**I know Conchita and Germaine aren't related and that Judge Marlon probably has no blood relation to Kyle but I write this story and if I want to add some random twist that might or might not be useful in the future it's my choice, thank you very much.**

**And yes, that's Gumi from 'The last revolver'. Yes, I know it's not part of the sin series but Gumi's part has not yet been released and I don't want to halt the story until it is so I used Gumi from 'The last revolver'. Deal with it.  
**


	7. The Prince of Evil Sacrifice

**Author's rant: Well people, we're getting closer to getting Allen 'reborn'. And as for Gumi's phrase, I had to think one up because the 'Last Revolver' didn't have one. I know 'The last Revolver' isn't the wrath song but the real one isn't out yet and I had to use all seven sins for the story and the 'Last revolver' came in handy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin's glaring eyes scanned over each person standing in front of her. Just looking at them she could tell who represented which sin. It was as obvious as if they told her loud and clear in her face. But it wasn't the people she was in need of. It was the demons that resided in their bodies and the power they stored in their own unique object. 'Well' Rin thought as a smirk appeared on her face 'time to get things started.' Rin covered her mouth with the back of her hand and laughed.

"Ohohoho! Now, bow before me!" She commanded and her now permanently yellow irises glowed. And in her other hand out of yellow light materialized four small mirrors which she shrunk to fit her palm.

The audience outside the tornado gasped, terrified at the obvious acts of magic. But the people around the altar just grinned and, just as she commanded, gave a synchronized short bow. When they straightened back they all went to stand on the step around the altar. Kyle's brother came to stand on Rin's right and Germaine's cousin came to Rin's left. The green-haired girl came to stand on Allen's right and the purple man opposite of her, on Allen's left. The tealette stood at Allen's feet, on his left and the woman with pink hair stood opposite of her, in the right corner.

Rin, still holding the four mirrors, two in each hand, nodded to the woman in red dress on her left. She smirked and cupped her hands in front of her.

_"Now, eat them out!"_ She chanted. Her irises glowed red and out of red light in her palms materialized a tall slender class filled with red liquid that Germaine was pretty sure it wasn't vine. She lowered her glass and looked to her left, to the purple man.

The handsome man with long purple hair smirked an equally evil smirk and extended his hands in front of him, a foot apart.

_"Now, shall we dance_?" As he said his chant, his eyes glowed purple and out of the same purple light manifested a sleek sword with a purple sheath. He lowered his sword but he still kept holding it. He nodded to the teal girl on his left.

The girl with teal pigtails gave a smirk of her own, though it seemed a bit forced and tired. Nevertheless, she held out her hands like she was holding something in front of her.

_"Now, go to sleep."_ She chanted softly and her eyes glowed the same teal color as her hair. Out of the teal light manifested a doll which looked frighteningly alike with her, with same hair and dress. She lowered the clockwork doll and nodded to the pink woman next to her.

The woman with mismatched and bloody clothes smirked and held out a single hand in front of her.

_"Now, I shall tailor."_ She chanted in a deep but soft voice. Her eyes glowed with pink light and in her hand materialized a pair of bloody tailor scissors, the blood already starting to dry. She lowered her hand and nodded to the green girl on her left.

The green haired girl didn't smirk like the rest of them. She scowled instead and held her hand in front of her like the pinkette.

_"Now, you will suffer."_ She chanted almost angrily and her eyes glowed frighteningly green. In her hand manifested a small gun. It took Germaine a second to remember that it was called a revolver. Instead of nodding to the man next to her she growled at him. Kyle's brother seemed to take no offense.

Instead he smirked and held his hand out in a manner that reminded Germaine of wizards holding their wands.

_"Now, let the trial begin."_ His eyes glowed a deep blue and out of the same blue light materialized a silver spoon. He turned and nodded to Rin who let her smirk become a terrifying grin. A similar grin appeared on the faces off six other people. They all raised with both hands their respective items up in the air as the wind picked up around them and rustled their hair and clothes. Then Rin started to chant.

_"The Blackest Night falls from the skies,_  
_The darkness grows as all light dies._  
_We crave your hearts and your demise,_  
_By my black hand, the dead shall rise!"_

**_(A/N: Found this on internet and I thought it fit the story perfectly. Cookies if you know where it's from. (And if you do, tell me, 'cuz I have no idea. ^_^'))_**

The wind around them came to a halt, including the tornado surrounding the square. The tornado was kept up by Rin's power and now that all her power and concentration was focused on the ritual Rin couldn't keep it up any longer. But everybody was so focused on the ritual going on that nobody took notice of it, not even Kyle or Germaine.

Rin lowered the mirrors she held on the altar near Allen's head and they glowed a soft yellow color. The others did likewise and the moment their possessions touched the stone altar they each glowed their own color.

"Now, there is only one other thing needed." Rin said softly as she stroked her brother's blonde hair, but everybody heard her clearly. Suddenly Rin's eyes shot up and she pointed one long and pale finger at Kyle. One word left her mouth.

"Sacrifice." The instant the word was uttered a pale boy who was standing near the altar unnoticed all this time shot up and ran towards Kyle so fast he barely noticed him. The pale boy, who was at least half the Kyle's height, delivered one swift punch to Kyle's abdomen. The strength of the punch knocked the air out of blue haired prince and he doubled over in pain. The boy threw him over his shoulder and ran towards the altar with remarkable speed. It all happened so fast Germaine barely had time to blink. But as soon as the words of sacrifice and Kyle's capture sunk in her mind she unsheathed her sword and ran after the boy.

But instead of impaling him on the sword as she had intended he ducked to the side and she tumbled forward, losing her balance. In a matter of seconds her sword was knocked out of her hand and she was crashed against the ground by a hand whose strength was impossible for its size. She looked up in time to see a struggling Kyle being handed over to the people doing the ritual. She jumped back on her feet and ran towards them but the same pale boy who carried Kyle and knocked her down stepped in front of her and grabbed her arms, twisting them behind her. She struggled as hard as she could but his grip was unyielding. Realizing that she couldn't get out of his grasp she was forced to watch what were they doing with Kyle.

As Piko handed the prince of Blue to Rin he seemed to recover and doubled his struggles. But before he could run the woman of red and the man of purple, who were closest to him, grabbed him. The woman of red grabbed his shoulder and hoisted him over the altar but before he could fall on Allen, Kyle's brother grabbed his left arm and held him above the altar. When Kyle tried to struggle he found that his legs were restrained by the two women at the foot of the altar, his arms were restrained by his brother and Germaine's cousin and the man of purple and the girl of green here holding up his torso so he wouldn't accidentally fall on the body below.

Rin watched in slight amusement as the man she once fell in love with was hoisted in the air above the altar, face down, and held by people who wanted nothing more than to rip him apart. Kyle looked down horrified and terrified at the sight below him. Allen's head wasn't sewn back and his head was parted from neck just enough to see the inside of his throat. She imagined it was a pretty gruesome sight to him. So she grabbed his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. She delighted to see such fear almost _oozing_ out of his eyes. She smiled at him.

"You know, if you had accepted my proposal back then, none of this would have happened." She sighed and looked down. When she looked back up she had that smirk again.

"But you didn't, and look where it got you. And if it's any consolation, I still like you." Her smirk suddenly turned deadly.

"But I love my brother more."

The last thing Kyle saw before a knife in the chest took his life was Rin's cold smile and Germaine's screams somewhere behind him.

* * *

**AN (PLEASE READ): As I said to AyutaYutil I'm tired of people asking me to make twins kill everybody they get their hands on in a fit of madness so I'll say it once and I won't say it again.**

**Yes, Rin is evil, yes, she is going to kill everybody who so much as irritates her and yes, there will be blood, but for Christs sake people, she's not a psychopath! She kills as a means of getting rid of people who irritate/annoy/insult/disobey her and if they stand in her way of getting what she wants without any regret or remorse, and while I admit it's not the healthiest trait in anybody, she doesn't kill because she simply feels like torturing and maiming somebody. Yes, she licked the blood off the knife she killed Piko with but it was because she suddenly got Devil's powers, who is father of all bloodthirsty monsters, she was bound to inherit some of the weirder traits along with her powers. She is evil, not mad. There's a difference.**

As for Allen (Len), for Heaven's sake, his biggest sin was based on being too loyal to Rin and going as far as to even kill if she ordered him to. He was loyal, not mad. So no, neither Rin nor Len will become blood thirsty psychopaths and kill everybody just because they feel like it.

I'm sorry if it disappoints you that the twins won't go berserk and move the entire Earth's population to the deepest pits of Hell but I plan for them to stay sane at LEAST during the story. If you want to read about Yandere Kagamines then this is not the story you want to read.  


**And to those who still want to read this; Enjoy.  
**


	8. The Resurrection of Allen

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait, it has taken me a while to remember exactly what I wrote and even now I'm not sure if I got everything correctly. Damn. And I'm afraid that chapter eight will be a little late too, since I was writing this I didn't have time to plan it out properly. Grr, okay, I'm blabbering now, ignore me and enjoy.**

* * *

Rin took great pleasure in burying the knife she stole from Clarith's kitchen into the man she was once in love with. She took her time twisting the knife and watching as the blood slowly stained his clothes and started to drip on Allen's linked hands. When Rin was sure Kyle was finally dead she jerked the knife from his chest and brought it to her palm. With one quick motion sliced her palm open. She dropped the knife on the floor and with her uncut hand brushed Allen's bangs aside.

"Now we will be together forever." She smiled and laid her bloodied palm across Allen's severed neck. When her blood touched the wound severing Allen's head from his shoulders, a powerful light enfolded first Allen and gradually the entire square. And when it slowly faded to nothing an incredible flash of light blinded everyone and a strong gust of wind blew some people from their feet. The whips the tornado used to kill the people who got too close to it were now slicing everything and everybody outside the square. Soon agonizing screams and spraying blood filled the area.

Rin felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes. The pain in her arm and her neck was becoming unbearable and the temptation to stop everything was growing. But just a little peek through her tear-blurred eyes at her brother's spine arching upwards from the altar and the expression of shared agony pushed her forward. She couldn't stop now that she was so close! If she gave up now all her effort would be wasted and Allen wouldn't get another chance to be reborn. Instead she would damn his soul to forever wander the world it didn't belong to, unable to enter Hell nor Heaven. And she would sooner damn herself than do that to him. She clenched her eyes shut when another wave of agonizing pain passed through her body.

Suddenly she felt another hand touch her own. Rin shot her eyes open to see a pair of identical ones looking back at her comfortingly. A smile graced her face. And not a smirk or a killer grin that everybody else saw. This was a smile of happiness, the one she shared only with those she loved and those she was connected to. Only two people in the entire world have ever seen her smile like that: her brother and her mother. And in only a few more moments she was going to see her smile returned. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on continuing the ritual.

Germaine watched with horror stricken and tear stained eyes as Kyle's body was slowly drained of its precious life liquid and began to slowly rot. His high cheekbones became like two mountains on his face as his cheeks sunk into his face. His lips became dry and thin, exposing teeth that looked ready to fall out of his rotten gums. His once perfect skin became disgustingly brown and his shining blue hair became so dark it was almost black. He looked more drained and more like a corpse every agonizingly slow second that passed.

Slowly, as he became little more than clothes and bones, the whipping winds and blindingly bright flashes slowed down and finally disappeared altogether in a final white wave of light. When Germaine finally managed to pry her eyes open she saw that all that was left of Kyle was a pile of grayed bones held together with blood stained clothes and held up by the demon people who looked completely unfazed by everything going on before them. Riliane, on the other hand, looked tired and worn out. She flicked her wrist towards Germaine and the people who held Kyle's remains simply threw them to the ground, right at Germaine's feet.

The expression on Germaine's face was equal to the one that Rin had when her brother was executed right in front of her eyes. She didn't even register the tears that were creating little rivers down her cheeks and she was barely aware of the bile rising in her throat. Even though they knew each other only during the short time of revolution, they found they had so much in common and had taken to each other quickly. He was her friend, an actual friend. Something she didn't have since Riliane started ruling the country after her mother. He understood her, and held a healthy amount of respect for her, as she did for him. And now he was gone.

Rin cast a wayward glance at Germaine who was still restrained by Piko. The red woman looked like she was about to faint or throw up. Rin hoped it would be the former. She really didn't want the stench of bile to be in the air. She looked back at her unmoving twin. She could see his chest rising and falling like he was just sleeping, and the wound on his neck appeared to be nothing more than just a thin scar. The relics they used to resurrect Allen disappeared, going back to their respectful owners, waiting to be summoned on command.

Rin held her breath when she noticed Allen stirring. Would he be like he was before? Or would he be like Piko, a moving corpse unable to do anything that wasn't commanded to him? She wanted back her brother, not a puppet that looked like him. Why wasn't he waking up faster? Did she mess something up during the ritual? Fears and doubts she never knew she had began to surface and brew in the depth of her stomach. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat when she saw Allen's blond lashes flutter and his eyes slowly open. He let out a groan and sat up.

Allen felt like he slept for a week if not longer. His head hurt, his throat was sore and his limbs desperately needed stretching. For the first time he noticed his surroundings. He appeared to be on some sort of altar surrounded by people he didn't recognize. It didn't help that all of them looked about ready to kill him just for the fun of it. But how could he even be alive? The last thing he remembered was being on the guillotine and looking at his lady's teary smile. So how could he be here and obviously alive?

"Allen?" At the mention of his name, Allen turned around to look at his twin sister. The hope and fear he could see in his eyes almost broke his heart.

"Rilliane? Are you alright?" Allen sat so he was facing her and asked with worry in his voice. He saw he eyes widen for a split second before she smiled and tackled him.

Rin could hardly believe it. It worked. The ritual worked. Her brother was back. Rin couldn't stop the smile blooming on her lips if she wanted to. In one swift jump she hopped on the altar and hugged Allen like she was afraid he would disappear. Allen looked surprised for a second before he hugged her back. It reminded Rin of the time when she saw her brother for the first time since they were separated, back when she became the queen. Of course, back then she first dismissed her guards and any audience they might have before jumping on him and knocking him on the ground with her hug. But right now she didn't care who saw her. The only thing that mattered was that Allen was back with her. That he was with her again. She didn't give a damn what the rest of the world thought.


	9. The Power to Forgive

**Author's note: Here we go, I managed to finish chapter eight by today. I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Enjoy!  
**

**Demolition Panda: Am I really that obvious? ^.^'**

* * *

Germaine barely managed to look from Kyle's remains back to the altar. And for some reason, seeing Riliane hugging Allen and smiling with tears of happiness enraged her. She couldn't believe her selfishness. She _sacrificed- _no, _murdered _Kyle and god knows how many others (Germaine was sure it was close to a three digit number, there were a lot of people in the square) just for the sake of _one_ person! To say that she was enraged was putting it mildly. She showed up out of nowhere a week after her brother was executed with power over the dead, an abnormally strong servant and started a massacre. The nerve of her!

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Germaine had suffered through much before and during the revolution and to find out that the one who was supposed to be executed was her adopted brother* just before the execution was almost enough to send her over the edge. And now to find that even leaving him to die had not only been futile but resulted in more death, including the man she was slowly growing to love was the drop that made the water in the glass overflow. Taking deep and ragged breaths so her chest visibly trembled, Germaine saw her sword in almost an arm reach away.

The white boy's grip on her lessened, probably because he thought she was in no state to fight. Germaine saw her chance. She jerked her elbow in boy's chin and he tumbled back. Germaine got free of his hold and jumped towards the altar, grabbing her sword in mid-leap. With a war cry she swung her sword right towards the hugging siblings. For a second it seemed like she would indeed slice them into ribbons, but then a sword of foreign design blocked her attack almost without any effort. Germaine jerked her head to the side to see the purple man's alluring eyes looking at her and holding her sword at bay with only one hand.

"Shall we dance?" For some reason Germaine couldn't explain, looking into this man's eyes as he said that made her feel… giddy, like a giggling school girl with her first crush. The coherent part of her mind was screaming at her for swooning over some other man moments after Kyle was slaughtered but it was too quiet for her to hear. She felt like she could trust this man, that he was perfect for her…

"Stop it Venomania."

The second the words left Riliane's lips the feeling disappeared and Germaine found herself once more feeling enraged and hurt. But also confused. She looked towards the altar where Riliane sat at the edge, legs dangling down. Allen was already down and was offering her a hand to help her.

"As much as I'd like to see her pay for what she had done I'd prefer that she's fully conscious during it." Riliane said as she accepted Allen's hand and jumped down then straightened her dress.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Germaine spat as she once again attempted to attack Rin only to notice her sword was gone. Before she could even turn to look for it she found her arms restrained once more and being forced to kneel by the same purple haired man. Rin came to stand in front of her with a scowl on her face.

"You should be thanking me. I just stopped Venomania from turning you into a whore, but if that's what you want I'll just let him." She deepened her scowl and crossed her arms.

Germaine's eyes widened. Was that what this 'Venomania' demon was trying to do to her? Germaine felt disgusted with herself and angry that she fell for his spell. She lowered her head in shame and let her tears flow once more. How could she do something like that minutes after Kyle was killed? This just proved that she was just as bad as these monsters. Really, had she no shame?

Rin felt a smirk coming up. Revenge truly was a dish best served cold. Here was the red general who led the entire revolution which threw her off her throne and gotten her brother executed, kneeling pathetically at her feet in shame once more. With a smug look on her face she turned to her brother. Her smile fell and her eyes widened in confusion when she saw Allen looking away from the red woman with an almost unnoticeable frown on his face.

"Allen, what's wrong?" She asked him curiously. Wasn't he happy that the woman who murdered him was brought down? But Allen just looked at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Nothing is wrong Milady, I'm just a bit confused what has happened in my absence." Rin inwardly cursed herself. He was right; here she was, ignoring him in favor of an enemy while he was dead for a week. Of course he was bound to be confused and waking up to see the faces of these demon people she wouldn't be surprised if he was also scared. But Allen was always good with hiding his fears, so it was hard to tell even now.

"Of course, silly me, let's head back to the castle and I'll explain everything once we get there." She smiled warmly at him, the only one she ever smiled at like that, and took his hand. Allen looked at her strangely for a second and then returned her smile with his own.

Rin started leading him towards her old castle, beaconing the others to follow as she passed. Everybody got off the altar step and followed, with Venomania and Piko holding each of Germaine's arms as they half-dragged her along.

Rin could barely suppress a smile as she walked hand-in-hand with her brother towards her castle. People who weren't killed by the tornado during the ritual were smart enough to remain inside and close the windows tightly but she still didn't want to risk someone seeing her smile. But she couldn't help it. Allen was back! Only when he was once more by her side she fully realized how much she missed her 'mirror half' as Devil put it. Just as the title said, being without him was like not having a reflection in the mirror.

Truth be told, Rin hadn't looked herself in the mirror since Allen was killed. But when she was summoning the devil on the shore, she had no choice but to look into the mirror she was holding. She wasn't the slightest bit surprised that the mirror held the reflection of the stars above her, while her own reflection refused to show. Rin felt shivers travel down her spine at the memory and wrapped her arms around Allen's bicep and laid her head on his shoulder.

Allen was intently looking at the ground at his feet. It was better than looking at the bloody corpses strewn all over the place. It reminded him of the time when Rin ordered a mass genocide on Elphegort and the green haired women, including Michaela. He remembered bloody corpses strewn over the field, slashed and massacred, some left unrecognizable. He remembered standing in the middle of it all. And he remembered not once questioning his queen's motives.

And now that it all happened again he started wondering if he did the right thing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt two arms wrap around his more muscled one and a mop of soft yellow hair on his shoulder. He turned his head the best he could to look into his sister's face. She had a small but happy smile on her face.

"Milady?" Allen quirked his head in question. Rin just turned her head around to face him.

"You don't have to call me that. Remember how you called me when we were children?" She asked him with her eyes glazed over, remembering.

"Of course I remember." Allen immediately answered.

"Well, can you call me that from now on?" She looked him in the eyes with uncertainty in her eyes.

Allen was a bit taken aback by the question. It confused him. Riliane _asked_ him to do something. Usually she simply told him what to do, knowing that he will do it without question. Yet here she was asking him to do something, giving him the option to refuse. It confused him and yet it gave him a feeling of importance, let him know his sister cared about him enough that his opinion mattered to her. He grinned.

"Of course, Rin." He said, all doubts of his previous decisions gone.

* * *

***For those who didn't read the novel I'll explain: When Rin and Len were seperated, Len was adopted by Germaine's foster father, making them step-siblings. That is why they both share the same surname, Avadonia. When Rin had their foster father executed because he was giving the food from the castle to the people who were starving, Allen became her personal servant and I'm not sure what happened to Germaine, thus seperating them. (I read the novel quite some time ago, I don't remember all the details, sorry).**


	10. The Return of the Tyrant

**Author's note: Sorry for the lateness, I've been busy. Sorry if it seems rushed, I didn't want to prolong the wait any more than I really had to. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as rushed AND submitted on time but until then, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sun was already halfway up by the time the little parade with Rin leading came to the gates of her former castle. The imposing structure stood tall and proud, just like the princes it once served as a home. But now the iron gates were closed tightly, forbidding them entrance. It didn't take much thought on their part to figure out that they weren't wanted in the castle anymore.

"How dare they?!" Rin jumped away from Allen and glared at the iron bars that were separating her from her home like she wanted to melt them with her eyes.

"I am the Queen of this castle, how dare they close its doors in front of me?! I'll show them!" Suddenly heat started coming off her hands. Allen looked concerned at her palms and gasped when he saw that they were red, turning yellow with heat. Rin came to stand in front of the gates and, taking a big breath, she grasped the metal bars that were almost as thick as her arms and, to the surprise and shock of everybody looking, started _melting _the iron rods like they were butter.

The heat and the liquid iron started spreading and dripping downwards and within minutes, in the middle of the web of the iron bars was melted a door, a perfect size for somebody of Rin's height to pass though. The former princess shook the heated iron dripping from her fingers onto the ground, letting her hands cool. The superheated drops hissed as they hit the ground, making the servants frozen on the other side the gates cringe.

However, only Allen noticed the almost invisible shaking his sister was causing. He came to stand behind her to support her only a nanosecond before her legs gave out and she leaned on him.

"That took a lot more out of me than I thought it would." Allen heard her mumble. His eyes widened. Rin needed to rest, God knows how much energy she used to resurrect him and now melting _iron_… Allen glared at the servants who were still petrified with fear as he came to stand next to Rin with his arm around her waist to discreetly support her.

"Is this how you welcome your lady? Such incompetence should be punished!" Allen yelled at them, snapping them out of their stupor. The servants, who clearly saw what the supposed-to-be-dead princess was capable of, hurriedly scurried around to prepare the rooms for the Queen and her guests.

Allen frowned for a second. He hated to scare them like that but he knew Rin must be exhausted and that she probably needed to eat something, so he had no choice. He briefly turned to the people with rainbow array of hair colors and nodded for them to follow before he carefully stepped through the melted door, mindful of the still hot spikes.

When they saw Allen giving them a signal to follow, the representatives of the seven deadly sins faltered a bit. They were summoned and obliged to follow the one who held power over the dead, the outcome of all of their sins. And since she had not told them who else's orders to follow, they weren't sure if Allen fell into that category. They briefly looked at each other and one by one slowly nodded, coming to the same conclusion: He was obviously somebody important to the lady so they would follow him for now and ask their lady later.

Once the decision was made they all, one by one slowly squeezed through the small opening. While it was perfect for somebody of Rin's or Allen's size, they were the youngest of all of them, thus they were at least a head or two shorter than the likes of Venomania or judge Marlon. Conchita didn't even bother to hide her laughter when one of the red-hot spikes burned a small tuft of hair on top of Marlon's head. He turned to glare at her but otherwise said nothing. Others just shrugged or rolled their eyes at their antics and passed without a scratch, even Piko who was still pulling unresisting Germaine along.

Rin was dimly aware of Allen leading her somewhere through the castle halls. Her vision was blurry, her hands felt like she was holding a hot pot without mittens and her muscles felt like she ran here all the way from Sataras. Right now, all she wanted was to sleep and worry about everything else tomorrow. Suddenly she felt Allen's arm under her knees and before her tired mind could register what was happening she was lifted in the air and carried away. Knowing it was Allen, her brother whom she could trust with her life, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep, unaware of the yellow eyes watching.

Ney Futapie was returning to her room, deep in thought, when she heard the news that the Princess 'mysteriously returned from the dead'. It threw Ney's plans to travel to Marlon for a complete one eighty. She had, like everyone else thought the princess to be dead, so the news that she returned meant that she was never dead in the first place. But that posed another question; if Riliane was alive then who was executed a week ago?

She was so deep in thought she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard footsteps in the corridor other than her own. Ney, being Ney, immediately went to find whoever was making those footsteps and blabber everything she heard. She could never really keep all the information without telling anyone, otherwise she felt like she was going to burst. She almost ran to where she heard the footsteps. Her run came to an abrupt halt when she saw who it was.

None other than the tyrant princess being carried by Allen Avadonia.

Ney couldn't remember the time when she was more thankful for her spy skills than now. With all speed and skills of a ninja she jumped on the high window still and pressed herself as much as she could on the window pane, virtually becoming one with the environment. She stilled her breathing as Allen and Riliane passed her. When Ney saw them she almost gasped and fell off the pane.

Allen looked pretty much as she remembered him. Riliane on the other hand looked like she went through a war. Hair mussed, deathly pale and she appeared thinner than usual. But what made Ney almost give out her position was her neck. All around her slim neck was a thick, fresh looking, and ugly scar. Suddenly Ney couldn't help believing that she really was executed and somehow brought back to life. That scar was proof enough. And even from her position she could see her chest rising and falling slowly.

Suddenly the rumors of what happened on the square started filling the missing pieces in Ney's mental puzzle. The rumors of the square were vague because those who survived to tell about it weren't close enough to see the details, nor had much time to convey the information to her, but Ney put together pieces she thought fit together, not necessarily meaning they were in the right places. The resulting picture was distorted, with many holes, but with limited information Ney had at her disposal it was the only one Ney could paint at the moment. And what she saw terrified her.

Ney noted the direction Allen was heading; to the princesses' chambers. When Allen finally passed Ney jumped down soundlessly, eyes wide and panting slightly. Ney was never very religious so seeing and witnessing obvious acts of magic shook her to her core. Without paying much attention to where she was heading she bolted down the corridor, away from the duo that scared her out of her wits.

'Oh God, she truly is the devil's spawn' Ney thought as was running in search of somebody, _anybody, _she could tell what she witnessed. She felt that if she held it inside her she would go insane.

'She came back, from the dead no less, which could only mean one thing' Ney thought frantically as she ran.

'She wants to take revenge.'


	11. The Love of a Spy

**Author's apology: To all those who were waiting for this story to finally resume it's course I thank you all for your patience. I got grounded for almost two weeks and thus got banned from the internet and computer in general. Needless to say, I couldn't write another chapter if I wanted to.  
And you all got AyutaYutil to thank for this chapter. It was him who gave me a kick I needed to sit down and write the awaited chapter. I'm not really satisfied with it, it sounded way better in my head but I don't want to delay it any longer so, without my further ado, I give you chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Allen carried Rin as light as he could to her room, careful not to wake her up. His concern for his sister grew when her arms started slipping from behind his neck and her body getting more lax. He could feel her breathing getting shallower and it worried him greatly. He didn't know what she needed or what she used during the ritual that had awoken him but he was only hoping it didn't take too great of a toll on her body.

When he came in front of her room he pushed the doors open with his knee and came inside. He looked around the room for a second. It was apparent nobody entered the room for a week or longer, since his execution, by the very thin layer of dust that was blocking the sun from properly reflecting from the polished surfaces. In the back of his mind Allen also noticed a gap on the wall, where he remembered the Princess's favorite mirror, but he didn't dwell on it.

Carefully, Allen came to the bedside of the queen's baldachin covered bed and gently lowered her on the mattress. He felt like he was handling a glass doll, that was how fragile she looked. Just as he started wrenching the sheets from beneath his sister's body something caught his eye. It looked like there was something on her neck, but he couldn't see well because it was covered by a lock of silken yellow hair. Allen's hand was halfway to her neck, about to remove the lock of hair that was blocking his view, he jerked to a stop. Even though the risk was small, there still was a chance that Rin would wake up from the touch. She was always sensitive at her neck, that's why she liked to wear chokers, so her neck wouldn't feel so bare.

So he decided against it and with feather light movements he covered the weakened body of his twin with the blanket and, silent as a shadow, slipped out of the door.

As he was walking down the hall, his every intention of going towards the kitchens to prepare a snack for Rin when she woke up, Allen heard shouting and pleading of a familiar voice a corridor away. Not wasting a second thought (The first being: 'Rin probably won't wake up anytime soon anyway, so the snack can wait.') he ran into the hall to see a girl with a side pony tail being held up by her neck and her assailant being the green haired girl from the ritual. There were others behind her, all with different expressions on their faces and intentions.

"What are you doing to her?!" Allen ran to the two girls. Ney looked up at him with a frightened expression while the greenette looked just about ready to rip his throat out if only her hands weren't already occupied giving the blonde maid a heavily bruised neck.

"She came running here yelling about the Lady being dead or something. If she knows a way to kill the Lady she must be annihilated immediately!" The green haired girl growled out and, as if to prove her point, squeezed Ney's neck to the point where she was throttling her.

Allen was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about but there was no time for explanations if he wanted Ney to get out of the wrathful woman's grasp alive. So he decided for another tactic. Even though it was one of his least favorites he couldn't let Ney be killed. He frowned deeply and glared at the green woman.

"I can assure you that the lady is very much alive and well, but I doubt you will be when she finds out you strangled one of her favorite maids." 'More like one of her _least_ favorite maids, but she doesn't need to know that.' Allen added the last part in his head, hoping that the woman of green will believe his words and release Ney before the maid lost all of her air supply.

The representative of Wrath's eyes widened for a fraction of an inch when she heard Allen's words. She looked towards the blue-faced girl she was holding off the ground by her throat with a scowl before she unceremoniously let go of her neck, letting Ney fall to the ground, greedily gasping for oxygen. The woman's green eyes turned back to Allen with a glare so harsh that, if Allen wasn't used to Rin's glares, he would have started to shake with fear.

"If that's so, we wish to see her. _Now_." She growled out the last word. Allen glanced behind her to see the other people from the ritual all looking at him with expecting eyes. He turned to all of them before crossing his arms, hoping to cover just how much he was disturbed by those people.

"The lady is resting right now, and I wouldn't disturb her if I were you. She can be rather… harsh if she is awoken against her will." Well that was somewhat true. Rin was anything but a morning person before the whole revolution ordeal started and he doubted it got any better after all she had to go through in the last week. The only person she tolerated waking her was Len, so to spare the other servants' heads from being chopped off he was always assigned for the task of waking her. And right now, even he wasn't brave enough to do that.

The rainbow people's eyes narrowed almost synchronously at Len, but it seemed they accepted his reasoning. When the Green one looked like she was about to protest the man with purple hair put a hand on her shoulder. Even though it earned him a glare she didn't say anything. The Purple man looked at Allen with a polite smile that seemed downright leering to the blonde.

"We would like to request audience with her. When do you think she will be awake?" At the sound of the man's voice Allen had to repress a shudder of something he seriously didn't want to put a name on. Nevertheless he answered.

"I am not sure but I take it will take at least a day for her to regain her energy." 'But from the way how drained she looked, it may be even longer.' Allen thought with an unnoticeable pang of worry. The purple man's smile didn't falter as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"We understand. We shall take our reprieve then." With those words he turned around and began to walk down the hall, the others walking in step with him. Allen remained looking at their backs until they took a turn to the right and disappeared from his sight. As soon as he could no longer see their retreating backs Allen kneeled beside Ney who looked up at him in shock.

"Who are those people?" She managed to gasp out. Allen guessed from the way she was clutching her neck in pain the woman of green had been harsher than he thought. He just hoped her vocal cords weren't damaged. He took her arm and swung it over his shoulders to help her stand.

"I will explain later, right now we have to take you to the physician." He told her gently and started walking in the opposite direction from where the sin representatives headed. As they were walking Allen thought for a second he saw Ney's face color red. But when he turned to get a better look she had her face averted from him. He brushed it off as just his imagination and continued walking with her arm around her shoulders.

Though Allen thought it was just a trick of his eyes, Ney really was blushing. She wasn't ready to even admit it to herself but she had a small crush on Allen. Okay, it wasn't so small at all but she wasn't ready for Allen to know. But as he was helping her walk to the medical bay she allowed herself to enjoy it and lean on him just a little more than she needed to. She actually liked Allen for quite some time now but for some reason whenever he talked to her, even though she could feel butterflies in her stomach she always mouthed him off and sometimes was yelling at him or was downright rude. But Allen just laughed it off and calling her 'tsundre', a word she was pretty sure was from some other language.

Her thoughts about Allen completely distracted her from even remembering what she asked him only minutes ago.


	12. The Terrors in the Night

**Author's apology: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! First of all, I need to apologise to everybody who actually read this story for such a long hiatus, but the chaos that's decided to invade my life wouldn't let me go long enough for me to write anything decent. Plus the first part of this chaper was rewritten like, ten times. And if anybody thinks it's too dark, don't blame me, blame AyutaYutyl and his story 'Bloodlust' which planted such scenes in my head. And if you like it, go read his stories, he's better at it than me. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 11.

_It was dark, but she knew that it wasn't because it was night. It was because of the dark clouds that covered the sky, giving the sky an unnatural, dark red color she had never seen before. The color that made it look like the clouds were made of blood rather than mist. As if instead of water it was blood which evaporated to the skies and formed the clouds which were making the world look like a view from people's darkest nightmares. It was then that she lowered her eyes from the sky and looked at the field around her. The sight made her stomach twist into knots and bile raise almost to her mouth. _

_Corpses. _

_Many of them. Too many to count. All around her. For miles. Some looked like they had been dead years ago, half decomposed, yet still holding swords and various other weapons in their hands that the skin had rotted away from, leaving only bones to grasp the handle. There were little of them which still had flaps of brown and rotten skin clinging to them along with rags that had once been clothes. Most of them were ripped apart, heads separated from their bodies, arms and legs looked torn or cut off, ribs broken and sticking out of the ground like dry branches of broken trees after a drought. _

_But most of the corpses were fresh, expressions of fear and agony clearly readable from detached and torn faces. Their blood was still fresh, traveling down their bodies from butchered limbs, slashed necks and emptied abdomens in big or small red rivers, dripping on the ground to form growing puddles of blood and mud. They too clutched some kind of weapon in their hands, but what disturbed her the most was that some of the corpses were of children no older than ten or less, their eyes once big and bright, now discolored and blank._

_It took her a few minutes to figure out that she was in the middle of a battlefield. Well, battlefield might have been a bit too kind. It was more of a full blown massacre of the proportions no mortal had even seen, and little immortals dared to even imagine. She had no doubt that those who did witness such events did their best to forget and never remember._

_Her dark thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of steps coming from behind her. She turned around so fast her hair whipped her face. And there, in front of her, just on top of the small hill made entirely out of human bodies stood a girl with her shoulder length hair covering her face, head down. A dress she once guessed was elegant and elaborate was now ripped on the girls right, all the way up to her hip, leaving her right leg bare. Her arms were covered up to her elbow in fresh blood, dripping on her dress and leg._

_In short, she looked like she went to Hell and fought tooth and claw to come back._

_Then seemingly out of nowhere a man who looked eerily like her materialized behind her. Like her, he was covered in blood. But unlike her, who looked like she had been bathed in blood, he looked like he just stood aside and let blood by sprayed all over him. But when the boy looked her in the eyes she felt her drain from her face and freeze in her veins. _

_His eyes were a strange metallic blue color that made her unable to move, filled with threat, murder and most of all,_**possessiveness**. _He looked like he would cut down anybody who dared to even lay a finger_ _on the girl who looked like his mirror._

_Behind him six people started to walk toward them. Each with a different hair color. Each with maniacal smiles on their faces. Each with glowing menacing eyes. And each of them almost entirely covered in blood that wasn't their own. _

_She began to back away. Every instinct she had was telling her to run, every alarm in her head was ringing, screaming for her to run and not turn back. But before her foot even touched the ground behind her, the blonde girl's arm suddenly jerked forward and pointed one long finger straight at her. As soon as it did the strange people behind her sprung up and ran toward her. _

_She didn't even have time to turn around to run the purple and blue haired men had her restrained and the pink haired woman standing behind her held the familiar sharp object at her throat, threatening to cut into her skin if she moved so much as a single inch. She looked in front of her to see the blonde girl now looking straight at her. She froze from her stare. Her eyes were yellow and glowing with an unnatural light inside them. But that wasn't what set her off._

_The girl's eyes were dead. _

_She wasn't blind, but her eyes lacked the reflection, the slight shine of the light bouncing off her iris' surface that indicated that the very essence, the soul, was hiding behind that spark. It left her confused and frightened, because, by all laws of the afterlife and the worlds beyond, she should have been an unmoving corpse, or at least have no will._

_The girl lifted her hand that held a sharp shard of a broken mirror. A languid smile stretched across her lips as she swung the glass blade at her chest. Just as the blade was inches from piercing her heart she saw a sliver of silver, like a silver thread tied around her wrist, stretching upwards, connected to something she didn't have time to see before she felt a shooting pain in her chest…_

…that made her shot up in her bed screaming, covered in sweat and trembling like a leaf in a violent storm. From somewhere that seemed miles far she could hear a voice calling her.

"Mistress! Mistress, wake up! Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare again?" Slowly she gathered the courage to look up and focus her eyes to her apprentice's worried face.

"Gumillia." She whispered. The green haired spirit released a sigh of relief.

"Mistress Elluka, did you have that nightmare again?" Gumillia bit her lip when Elluka nodded. She hated those nightmares. Her mistress had woken up in the middle of the night (three in the morning to be precise) screaming for god knows what time this week, and always describing the same nightmare; eight strange people killing her in the middle of the massacred battlefield.

"You have been having these dreams every night for the past week mistress, what do you think they mean?" Gumillia sat at the side of the bed and comfortingly rubbed the pink haired woman's shoulder. In all of her years of service she had never seen her Mistress in such a state, and it frightened her to the core.

"I don't know, but this time I saw something. Something I'm sure I haven't seen before." Elluka said with her hand grasping the front of her night gown: the place where her heart had been pierced in her dream.

"What is it?" Gumillia asked. Elluka had told her that her dreams were always the same but with each dream the picture was less vague, there were more details and more things were coming into focus. She still couldn't see their faces clearly but she could now see their eyes, and little things that she couldn't see before.

"The soulless one" Elluka had started calling the blonde girl from her dream like that since two days ago, when she started seeing their eyes clearly, "It was like she had a string of silver tied around her wrist. Around the hand she held the broken mirror with." Elluka didn't miss when her apprentice stiffened and her face paled.

"A silver string? Are you sure?" Gumillia asked cautiously. Elluka, still too shaken to understand what she was getting at tilted her head to the side and nodded. Gumillia looked horror stricken for a second before she shot up from the bed and ran out the room. A few crashing noises and a few curses later, she came back frantically flipping the pages of an old dusty book. She stopped at one page and showed it to Elluka.

"You mean like this?" Elluka looked at the picture on the page. On it was drawn a marionette that represented a human and around its wrists, ankles, knees, elbows and neck were tied strings. Silver strings.

"Yes, exactly like that. Why?" Elluka frowned as she confirmed the green haired spirit's suspicions.

"I'm afraid you won't like this." Gumillia sighed and started reading the text on the other side.

_"This enchantment, called 'Silver Bonds', is powerful ritual of a person willingly giving their soul to another person, effectively bonding them on a magical and spiritual level. The soul giver would require an immense amount of magical power that not many possess. However, if the ritual is preformed accordingly, they would no longer have the restraint of soul to limit their power, giving them opportunity to train their magic beyond the level any witch or wizard had ever reached, possibly even past the level of demons. They would become immune to any magical attacks. Without a soul dwelling in their body they are very hard to kill, but their Bonded may choose when their life will end._

_The person who the soul was given to will be unable to die in any way, unless the soul giver is killed first. The weight of carrying two souls requires a strong mind and will, but if they possess that strength they act as a powerful amplifier to their Bonded simply by standing near them. Their amount of power depends solely on the amount of training and control they receive and while they cannot reach the same level of power as their Bonded, the soul carriers have control over both their own soul and the one of their Bonded. _

_Even with minimal effort they can turn the other into a puppet, force them to follow their commands, and even decide when their life will end. They would become the ultimate puppet master. The soul giver would keep their will and make their own decisions as long as their Puppet master allows them to. This is why the soul giver must be willing to perform the ritual and be the one to perform it. The two would be bonded for all eternity unless a counter ritual is performed."_

"And below it are the instructions how to do the ritual." Gumillia finished reading and looked up at her teacher. Elluka looked like all blood fled from her face, eyes wide and screaming terror.

The first word that passed Gumillia's mind was probably the most appropriate.

_Damn._

* * *

**And**** here we have some new characters, which will be important later. If you are confused who these two are, I'll send links to the wikipedia if I find them.**_  
_


	13. The Journal of Horrors

**Author's note: Just one chapter after such a long wait seemed a little unfair so I managed to muster enough time to actually write another one, but I sincirely doubt I'll be able to update once a day like before until winter break starts. The school wants me dead, I swear! Whatever, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12.

"Gumillia" The said greenette flinched at the mention of her name. "What is that book and where did you find it?" The greenette looked guilty for a second before she spoke.

"In you study Mistress, when I was dusting the shelves. I was cleaning the top shelf when a few books fell on my head. When I climbed on the ladder to put them back I noticed this book shoved back behind those books. It didn't look like a normal spell book so I was too curious and I took the book and hid it in my room to read it. I'm so sorry Mistress! I didn't think it would be wrong to read it if I don't read any enchantments from it out loud!" Gumillia hastened to explain and bowed her head, expecting her mistress to burst in anger and punish her. Instead she simply felt the book being extracted from her fingers. She raised her head to see Elluka reading the book with a pensive look on her face. She mustered up the courage to ask her question.

"Mistress, I don't understand. How is somebody without a soul able to have so much magic power? Shouldn't it be another way around?"

Elluka raised her head in confusion. Then she remembered that she still hadn't explained the mechanics of magic dwelling in the body. She lowered the journal on the bed, slightly glad to have a distraction from her nightmare. She would accomplish nothing if she was in this state.

"The amount of magic somebody can handle _does _depend on the strength of their soul, but the bigger the soul is, less is the amount of magic somebody can hold." Elluka started explaining softly.

"Imagine a human body as a glass. Now imagine the soul is water and the magic is oil. Humans are born with a soul, so their cup is already mostly full. Magic, on the other hand is absorbed from earth, trees, nature around us. We pour magic in the cup, but like oil, it's lighter than water so it floats atop it, so there is only a limited amount of magic we can take." As she was explaining, Elluka's hands started moving, and with their gestures described her words.

"Many witches and wizards attempted to gain more magic power, and it was their downfall. For when the magic overflows the body, like the oil in the glass, it spills out over the edge, thus killing the person who poured too much. When it was found out that the soul, which was the essential part of using magic, was what was stopping them from attaining more power, it seemed like a no win situation. Then, many years ago, a brilliant scientist discovered the way to almost unlimited power. To gain so much magic a soul needed to be removed from the body without killing the owner. So the soul needed to be put somewhere else, somewhere where it could still have a link with the body, so the person doesn't die, but away so it didn't fill the space the magic could." Elluka paused for a second and looked up at Gumillia, who was listening intently.

"Do you remember when I told you about the project [MA]?" Gumillia nodded.

"It is the project that… created you." Gumillia cautiously said. She knew her teacher didn't like to be reminded of those times when she was little more than a guinea pig.

"I was just a pawn on the much greater board. He was trying to completely remove my soul from my body without killing me. He partly succeeded. A portion of my soul was removed and transferred to the body of my beloved. Unfortunately, he didn't survive, and that portion of my soul disappeared along with his. It was a minor miracle that I survived, making me both an accomplishment and a failure." Elluka looked down again. Talking about it stirred painful memories.

"Wait, you mean the scientist who was trying to create the ultimate sorcerer was the same scientist that created you? Um, pardon me asking mistress, but… How old exactly are you?" Gumi asked with a bewildered expression. Her mistress may be one of the most powerful witches the world had ever seen but her body was still that of a human. No matter how powerful she is it wouldn't do much to lengthen her lifespan. Unless removing her soul wasn't all the scientist did.

Elluka smiled briefly, humorlessly. "It is a story best told some other time. Anyway, I managed to run away, that part you already know how it goes. What you don't know is that a few years later I happened to hear rumors that the entire lab facility caught fire and burned down to nothing but ashes. I went there as soon as I could. And it turned out the rumors were true, for when I arrived there I found nothing but ashes. No sign of the scientist however. I searched for him and found him, surprisingly enough, alive, but barely, hiding in some sort of a secret bunker near the lab and clutching a journal. Or rather, a spell book. This." Elluka lifted the journal for emphasis.

"When he recognized me he said this: "Ah, the accomplishment that failed its original purpose." He still managed to smile. When I stayed silent he continued: "Since you are all that remains of a once glorious experiment I suppose it's only fitting you inherit this. But beware, if you say any of the enchantments from it without the consent of the demons that made them, it will only end in chaos." With that he handed me the spell book. I am not sure what in the world possessed me to listen to him and take it, probably because back then I didn't know what this book holds, since I don't even know what he meant by 'getting demons' consent'. But at least I was sure that nobody would read from it if it's with me. I never read it thoroughly, some of the enchantments are so gruesome it was enough to make my stomach churn. I'm actually surprised you managed to read it." Elluka paused in her monologue and looked at Gumillia, indicating that her words were actually an unspoken question.

Gumillia on the other hand looked down. "Actually, I sort of just flipped through it too. The only reason I found that ritual is because I happened to glimpse the picture. It caught my interest so I managed to read it despite the… sacrifice part." Then she remembered her teacher's words. "But Mistress, what you said happened in your dream matches the results of the ritual from the spell book/journal. You said that scientist left the journal to you right before he died and that he was the only one who survived the burning of the lab. So how did they know how to perform it?" Gumillia asked with confusion and worry on her face. She realized why her mistress had been so distressed. The implications those questions posed were not only hard to comprehend but mind bogglingly terrifying.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about. The only way they could have known is if they had the help from the demons Seth mentioned." Elluka murmured.

"Seth?"

"That was the scientist's name." The sorceress quickly explained, her tone saying that part of the discussion is over.

"But we don't even know what demons he meant. For all we know he could have been saying 'Demons' as a metaphor. He was on the verge of death when he said it after all." Gumillia quickly changed the subject. When she realized she had a good point she half wished she hadn't mentioned it.

"True. But I'm sure he wrote an explanation in the journal. All we need to do is read… it… thoroughly…." Elluka paused as the implications of her words hit her. In order to find what demons Seth was talking about they would have to read every single spell and ritual he wrote in there. Every single mind scarring deed he did and wrote down in that booklet.

As if they realized the horrors they needed to read in order to find the answers to their questions both the teacher and the student looked down at the book sitting almost innocently on the bed, as if it was just an ordinary story book, and not a journal of a demented scientist with the potential to forever scar two people. Gumillia and Elluka raised their heads at the same time and looked each other in the eyes.

"You are older, you've actually met this scientist and you know much more about magic than I do. You should read it." Gumillia pointed her finger to Elluka's nose, stating her reasons why should the older woman read it.

"I have been having nightmares this entire week, I don't need any additional ones. Besides, I'm your mentor and I declare reading that journal part of your education, therefore, you must read it. Goodnight." With that said, the pink haired witch, thrust the journal into the other's hands, smirked at her student's horrified stare and promptly turned in her bed and went back to sleep.

Gumillia stared horrified at the journal in her hands and then at her peacefully sleeping mentor. She mustered the meanest glare she could, attempting to drill holes in the oblivious pinkette's head.

"I hate you."

* * *

theevilliouschronicles . wikia wiki/ Project _ %E3%80% 8CMA% E3%80 %8D  
theevilliouschronicles . wikia wiki/Elluka _ Clockworker


End file.
